1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets for storing equipment on trailers when not in use. More specifically, the present invention relates to brackets that hold Weight Distribution System Round Bars when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weight Distribution System Round Bars are frequently used when connecting a trailer to a tow vehicle. With two Weight Distribution System Round Bars installed, the weight of the trailer is more evenly distributed through the tow vehicle and trailer. By evenly distributing the weight, the tow vehicle and trailer maintain a level profile. This ensures the rear chassis of the tow vehicle does not dip downward which could cause damage to the vehicle frame, rear springs and/or shock absorption systems. When disconnecting the trailer from the tow vehicle, however, there is no convenient location for the storage of the Weight Distribution System Round Bars. The present invention provides an easy and convenient storage mechanism and location for the Weight Distribution System Round Bars when not in use.